Teaching Lessons
by Takarionfire
Summary: Tk has become a defiant, rebellious teenager who doesn't care about school, but his tutor, Kari, will go to any length to help him...she doesn't realize what she's just sighed up for. Takari. Mature.
1. Chapter 1

_This story has been written for ages and I thought it was finally time to publish it. _

_**Warning:** This story will become mature in later chapters._

Thanks for reading. I don't own digimon.

* * *

><p><strong>Teaching Lessons: Part I<br>**

* * *

><p>Tk was a fairly smart kid but recently no one would be able to recognize it. He was failing out of high school and doing so with an insubordinate attitude.<p>

Two months ago he moved for the twelfth time in his life and began his third high school. He'd stayed at his previous school for over a year and had finally made steady friends for the first time in his life. Thereby, when his mom told him he was moving his happy demeanor switched dramatically to resentment.

Aside from resentment, Tk had given up on the world. He no longer saw any importance in either good grades, homework, or making friends. When he began his new school as a senior he didn't talk to anyone. Everyone had been nice, especially the girls who were fascinated by his beautiful blond hair and blue eyes, but he had scared them away with a glare. The only time he did talk was for a quick quip at a teacher that usually led to detention.

"Tk, I got a call from the school again." Tk's mother, Nancy, yelled while entering his room in a fury, "They said you are outwardly belligerent and are failing all your classes."

"I'm not belligerent, I'm obstinate. I refuse to do what those idiots tell me." Tk said while lounging on his bed and barely looking up to see his mother.

"What's wrong with you? Where is my baby boy?" Nancy said with tears appearing at the brims of her eyes. She couldn't understand how her son had suddenly rebelled so much.

"Nothing is wrong with me, I'm simply not a baby anymore." Tk said cockily.

"I don't know how to deal with you." Nancy left Tk's room with a sniffle.

* * *

><p>"Tk, get up!" Tk opened his eyes and saw his Irish twin on the other side of his room. He blinked.<p>

"Matt, what are you doing here?" Tk asked groggily. Matt was Tk's older brother by three years and yet they were nearly identical in looks. The only real difference was the facial hair and Tk's extra inch of height - something Matt openly resented.

"Mom called." Matt threw some clothes at Tk. "I'm supposed to talk to you."

"Oh," Tk sneered, "good luck."

"Come on, get dressed. I'm buying you breakfast." Matt tried to encourage his brother to move. Tk sighed but consented.

The brothers went to a nearby diner and happily enjoyed the first half of the meal with meaningless chitchat. However, Matt eventually ruined the mood.

"Why aren't you trying in school - you're a genius?"

"I'm not a genius!" Tk said harshly. The title of genius was something Tk never wanted because it involved too many high expectations and pressures.

"Just answer the question." Matt said with a smidgen of older brother authority.

"I don't find it worth my while anymore." Tk answered.

"That's stupid," Matt replied, "if you give up on school what are you going to do with the rest of your life?"

"I don't know," Tk shrugged, "I don't care."

"Mom, Dad, and I care." Tk snorted but Matt continued, "We want you to succeed. One of my friends has a little sister in your grade. She's agreed to tutor you."

"What?" Tk said with another snort.

"I know you don't need a tutor," Matt explained, "but she's going to be monitoring you to make sure you start doing work."

"And you really think she'll help change me?" Tk sighed. He honestly didn't understand his brother's thinking.

"It's worth a try."

"Whatever." Tk shrugged and continued to eat his breakfast while ignoring his brother.

Tk met Kari Kamiya after school on the following Monday. Despite their same grade they shared no classes and Tk didn't recognize her - and he would definitely remember her. Kari was absolutely beautiful. She had long legs, flawless skin, and luscious lips. Both her eyes and hair were colored dark chocolate and uncommonly shiny. Yet, despite her beauty Tk did not change his attitude.

Tk quickly learned that Kari was very innocent and studious. He found this amusing and loved to annoy her by not doing work; the way her face would scrunch up in disappointment was cute. However, after two weeks he began to get bored with her frustration and decided to try something new.

"Kari, I have a proposition." He began in a sly voice.

"What is it?" She said with an exhausted sigh.

"I'll answer those English prompts in exchange for a gift."

"What kind of gift?" Kari questioned uneasily. She didn't quite understand Tk or what his sudden interest in finally doing homework was about.

"A kiss."

"A kiss?" Kari asked with her eyebrows raising.

"Yup." Tk said smugly. Kari was thinking over his proposition thoughtfully and squirmed in her seat anxiously. Tk couldn't help but smile as her silky leg accidentally nudged his own.

"You promise you'll do them?" She asked.

"Yes. It's a pretty sweet deal. In exchange for one itty bitty kiss you'll finally be able to report progress to my mother and make all that money she's paying you worth something."

Kari thought a moment longer and then finally agreed, "Fine, just a kiss."

"Here's a preview." Tk smiled as he leaned over and kissed Kari on the cheek. As she froze in shock with a blush on her cheeks he picked up his stuff and walked away.

The next morning at school Tk walked up to Kari's locker and waved a piece of paper in front of her face.

"What is it?" Kari asked surprised.

"The English prompts." Tk answered.

"But they weren't due until tomorrow." Kari glanced over the page with even more surprise.

"I had a midnight moment of enlightenment."

Kari smiled happily, "Good job. You should go turn it in right away."

"I will," Tk smiled, "but first my prize." Kari looked around the crowded hallway anxiously and Tk gave an amused laugh. He grabbed her elbow and lead her further down the hallway before suddenly opening a door to a janitor's closet and pushing her in. Once the door shut behind them Tk asked, "Better?"

Kari nodded her head embarrassingly, "Yeah."

Tk waited a few moments for Kari to give him his kiss but when he realized she was still way to shy to do it he leaned in and touched his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and delicate but also lit a fire underneath both their skin.

"Yumm, strawberry lipgloss." Tk said as he pulled away. Kari's cheeks flamed red. "I'll give a moment to cool down." Tk left Kari in the janitor's closet and went to class.

* * *

><p>"What homework have you got today?" Kari asked after school a few days after the incident. She and Tk hadn't mentioned the kiss and Tk had returned to his normal, effortless self.<p>

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"What about calculus? You have a worksheet nearly every day."

"I hate calculus. It's sooo boring." Tk whined.

"But if you don't do at least one assignment soon you won't be able to lift your grade." Kari tried to persuade him but he didn't seem to care. However, after a few seconds a sly smile came across his face and Kari began to get nervous.

"Another prize might help motivate me." Tk couldn't deny that he had thought of Kari's lips on his own for the last few days and couldn't wait for it to happen again. Yet, he knew he would have to be patient in order to convince her.

"Okay." Kari said meekly. "A kiss."

"Nah," Tk leaned back into his chair, "I feel like appreciating my heritage."

"Which is?" Kari asked unsure.

"French." Kari still looked confused and Tk clarified, "French kissing."

"Oooh." Kari said with her eyes widening.

"Never had a french kiss before?" Tk teased, "Don't worry, I'll teach you everything you need to know." Before Kari said another word Tk stood up with his backpack and walked away.

"Wait, I didn't agree!" Kari called after him. Tk didn't even turn around but merely gave her a small wave of his hand.

The following day Tk waited by Kari's locker after school and greeted her slyly when she arrived, "The teacher was so surprised I thought he might have a heart attack." Tk leaned forward but Kari pushed him away looking down the hallway again. "Everyone already left." Tk said before leaning in once more and connecting with Kari's lips. His tongue swept the outer then inner edge of Kari's lower lip and her mouth parted automatically. Tk explored the caverns of her mouth and wrestled with Kari's tongue while pressing their bodies closer together. He pushed her against the lockers and Kari's hands unconsciously moved to feel Tk's golden hair.

When Tk finally backed away to let them both breath he had a giddy smile on his face. Kari also looked very satisfied with the kiss and longing for more. Tk teased her, "I have a chemistry report due next week. I wonder what my prize will be." Kari was at a loss for words. "We'll talk about it tomorrow."

Tk left Kari and headed home.

Kari wasn't easily able to forget the feeling of Tk's kisses and the next day blushed when he walked into the library to meet her to study. She was also embarrassed about what he would ask for next.

Tk could see Kari's anxiety and enjoyed watching her squirm until the end of the hour they were supposed to be studying and working on homework that day. When he finally spoke Kari got even more anxious, "I know what I want."

"What?" Kari asked softly. Tk didn't speak his answer but rather let his eyes wander to it. They went from her lips, down the caress of her neck, and rested on her breasts. "What!" Kari said in shock.

"Has no one ever seen them before?" Tk saw Kari's innocent blush and couldn't help but tease her more, "That's a shame. I imagine they're quite beautiful."

"Stop it." Kari said embarrassed.

"Not until you agree." Tk bargained. Kari didn't answer right away so he continued, "Your nipples are probably rosy pink petals floating on mountains of milky..."

"Stop it," Kari was absolutely crimson, "I agree."

"The lab is due on Monday, I hope you think about me all weekend." He left towards home.

Tk's wish was fulfilled in that Kari did think about him all weekend. Sometimes she would curse herself for letting him convince her to do such embarrassing things, but when she remembered their kisses she couldn't help but want more. She didn't quite understand her own feelings but she knew she wanted to touch him again and vice versa.

Tk was in a similar situation. He wrote his lab report gleefully as he thought about his prize and the softness of Kari's skin. He also felt excitement about seeing what no man had ever seen before. These thoughts kept him happy nearly the entire weekend so that when his mother checked in on him he didn't even fight with her.

* * *

><p>Please review. Your reward will be a very steamy next chapter.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying this "hot" story and the "sly" Tk; your reaction was greater than I expected.

The story is already completed and I'm simply updating it when I've got time. There are only three parts but I'm open to expanding it if you wish it.

Thanks and enjoy:

**Warning:** This chapter is mature and not intended for prude readers.

* * *

><p><strong>Teaching Lessons: Part II<strong>

* * *

><p>Kari didn't see Tk at all during school on Monday. She began to get anxious as he failed to meet her at her locker or library after school. Perhaps she wouldn't have to follow through with their bargain.<p>

"Hey Kari." Tk said as he appeared next to her table in the library at a quarter until three. He held a stabled report in his hand.

"You didn't turn it in?" Kari said in what she hoped wasn't a disappointed voice.

"Nope." Tk said smugly and made Kari suspicious. "Mr. Welker said we have until three."

"What are you doing here? You should hurry and turn it in." Kari urged.

Tk leaned closer to her and whispered, "I thought you might try to back out of our agreement. This is insurance."

Kari looked around the library and its occupants in a panic, "Tk we're in a library and you've only got fifteen minutes."

"I know." Tk said with a smile, "C'mon." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her chair and towards the back corner of the library where they stored all the old encyclopedias. "No one will see us here." He urged.

"But you've barely got any time."

"I'm a fast runner." Tk gave Kari a smile. A smile that was actually sweet and made Kari want to hold up her end of the deal.

"Okay." Kari grabbed the rim of her shirt and her bra and lifted them upward and over her eyes so Tk couldn't see her blush. After a few seconds Kari began to lower her shirt because Tk's silence made her nervous but she was stopped by a strong hand. Another hand accosted her breasts and massaged them in circles. Her nipples hardened automatically and the hand moved to pinch each one causing Kari to make a weird sound.

"Tk?" Kari said in embarrassment.

"Relax." Tk murmured and Kari felt his breath tickle her chest. A second later his lips surrounded one of her nipples and the rough texture of his tongue against sensitive skin caused her to moan. The sound was even weirder to Kari and she could swear she could feel Tk smiling. Tk did something new and Kari moaned again, much louder. Her skin was on fire wherever he touched and suddenly she felt an odd sensation throughout her entire body. Then his touch was gone.

"Two minutes to spare." Tk said as if teasing her and Kari heard his footsteps as he ran to go turn in his paper. She feebly lowered her bra and shirt and tried to compose herself before walking into the main area of the library. She sat down at her table and tried hopelessly to study. Tk never came back.

* * *

><p>On Tuesday Tk decided to wait for Kari at her locker before school and when she saw him her face went red. "Are you already having flashbacks to yesterday?" He teased. Tk never would have imagined that his little game with his 'tutor' would actually make him enjoy going to school let alone anything else.<p>

"No." Kari said stubbornly though the obvious answer was yes.

"So then you don't mind if I purpose the next assignment and prize?"

"What, already?" Kari said in surprise. She didn't know if she was prepared to hear whatever Tk had in mind.

"Yes, I've got a 2,000 word essay due in my International Politics class. It requires doing research."

"And what to you expect as a prize for something so big?" Kari asked warily.

"It involves at least one finger, probably two, and maybe three." Tk said while holding up his fingers. Kari's face looked puzzled and Tk laughed at how innocent she was. "I guess you'll have to wait until next week to find out."

Kari did not want to wait until next week. Her curiosity was so immediate that she asked her best friend in her first class. Her friend was surprised and thought Kari was being suspicious when she wouldn't explain why she wanted to know. Nonetheless, Kari's friend told her the answer and Kari's eyes went wide with shock. She could hardly concentrate all day as she thought of Tk doing that to her. She was so embarrassed that she purposefully skipped out on their study session at the library and went directly home.

The following days of school Kari continued to avoid Tk but when she did bump into him in the hall he simply gave her a knowing smile and didn't follow when she ran off. In fact, the only time he did follow her was on the day he turned in the paper.

"Here." Tk handed the paper to Kari after backing her into a corner.

"Oh, good job." Kari said nervously. She didn't look at Tk but could feel that he was getting even closer to her. Kari tried to fade into the wall.

"If you're that uncomfortable I won't do anything." Tk finally said and Kari looked at him in surprise. He had taken a step away from her. As much as Tk's personality had changed and gone sour he still wasn't going to force anything upon a girl.

"It's not that..." Kari said feebly and continued in a whisper, "...do you even understand where your fingers will go?"

Tk gave a laugh, "That's what you're worried about?" Tk held out his hand towards Kari, "I assure you this won't be weird."

Kari stared at Tk's hand timidly but finally grabbed it, "I trust you."

Tk guided Kari out of the hallway and into a classroom they were sure would be empty for the rest of the day. Kari still looked nervous so Tk relaxed her with a slow kiss. As he expected her nerves disappeared as her body turned to jello. During the second deep kiss Tk's hands began to thread up Kari's legs giving her the chills and making her even more unstable. He backed her up so that her butt was half sitting on a table and then her fingers continued up her thighs.

Tk had moved his kisses to Kari's neck letting Kari's own mouth free to moan. And yes, she moaned. Each new square of skin that Tk touch caused her to give another soft moan which only encouraged Tk. When Kari was completely calm his fingers traced the edges of Kari's cotton underwear. An intense heat instantly flared and Kari began to feel things she never knew even existed. And the feelings didn't stop. Tk bypassed Kari's underwear and a single finger swooped into her private areas causing the loudest moan let.

"Oooooh God." Kari said as her body pulsed, "Ooh my."

Tk added a second finger and as they swiveled they hit Kari's magic button and her back automatically arched with a moan, "Mmmmh!" Tk continued to rub the button, "I'm so hot." Kari exclaimed between moans.

Tk smiled, "And very wet." He removed his hand from Kari and brought it up to his face.

When Kari realized what he was about to do she shouted, "Stop." Tk didn't listen and instead put the fingers to his mouth and sucked on them with a slurp.

"You are delicious."

When Kari got home from school she bypassed her mother and went straight to her room with the excuse of needing to study. However, she could not study. Her mind was buzzing with thoughts of Tk, and when she closed her eyes her body began to buzz as well. The heat spread through her swiftly but always returned to one spot; her private spot. The very spot that Tk had just touched. Kari also had a secret: she wanted him to touch it again.

* * *

><p>Review!<p>

Review!

Review!

The more reviews I get means the faster I will add the final chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews. Many of your predictions/suggestions about this chapter are correct. I also realize that the story has moved very fast so far; probably because I wrote it really fast many months ago. However, I do believe this chapter will be a bit slower and develop genuine feelings rather than raunchy sex (but yes, that happens, too).

**Warning:** This chapter is mature.

* * *

><p><strong>Teaching Lessons: Part III<strong>

* * *

><p>The feelings in Kari's body didn't fade away but eventually she was pulled into sleep. Her dreams were filled with Tk. Though she couldn't exactly recount what he had done, Kari woke up on fire. She had to go take a nice, cool shower in order to calm down and stop her racing heart beat.<p>

Almost as soon as Kari arrived at school the next day she saw Tk. He was walking down the hallway towards her and though their eyes connected he stopped, turned around, and walked away. Kari's heart began to race again, but this time it was in paranoia. Tk didn't show up to their after school study time either.

When Kari got home she, once again, couldn't focus on studying because her mind was too preoccupied.

Kari had loved what Tk had done to her but had he enjoyed himself? Why was he avoiding her? Did Kari do something wrong? Kari almost shook in anxiety. She recounted every experience she had had with Tk trying to discover something that would cause his avoidance. In the end, the only thing Kari could come up with was that she wasn't pleasuring Tk and he'd lost interest.

Kari had never been keen to failure, and she felt that she'd failed Tk. Therefore, like with any other subject, Kari was going to study to improve herself. However, she had no idea where to start. She didn't want to do the internet; what if she got a virus? Everyone would know what she'd been doing. Kari also wasn't old enough to get anything from a store: but, this did spark an idea.

Kari got out of bed and went to her brother's old room. Though he'd moved out last year most of his stuff remained including a hidden box under his bed that he'd told Kari to never open. She opened it now. Like she'd predicted the box was full of sex magazines. She took them back to her room and with the door locked began flipping through the pages hoping to learn something that would make Tk come back to her.

Though Kari thought herself mentally prepared, after only a few pages her mind was blown. The images she saw and the articles she read were far more graphic and mature than she'd imagined. As Kari felt a heat flow through her again she threw the magazines into the box and closed the lid. She threw herself into bed trying to forget the magazines.

Kari saw Tk the next day in school but once again he avoided her and didn't show up to their study time. Frustrated Kari went home and locked herself in her room. After an hour of twiddling her thumbs aimlessly she saw the box of magazines. Sighing she reached for the box and decided to try looking at them again; maybe the shock would wear off.

The shock was still there. Kari could only look at half naked woman for so long before she felt disgusted. However, when putting the magazines back into the box she noticed something; in the stack of guy magazines there was a Cosmo. Kari pulled it out. From the little she knew about Cosmo it was for woman and way less grotesque: she didn't know why her brother had it.

Kari read Cosmo all the way through and by the end of she learned two things 1) How to seduce Tk and 2) how to calm her hot body. Kari decided to attempt number 2 first. In total darkness Kari laid on her bed only in her underpants. With a deep breath she began to touch herself. Her hands slid up her sides, massaged her breasts, and reached under her underpants. It took a few minutes but suddenly Kari felt the button that Tk had touched. She gasped as she felt on fire again. But, she didn't give up and continued to rub the button causing herself to become completely wet. Her back even began to arch, but then her muscles squeezed and she let out a huge sigh of air. Kari was so embarrassed that she quickly removed her hands and turned on her side. She closed eyes and tried to sleep.

The following day Tk avoided Kari again. Kari went home and tried touching herself in disappointment. She managed to go through with it a little farther than before but eventually had to stop in embarrassment. As she lay in bed she also decided that the next day she would try seducing Tk like Cosmo had taught her.

Kari was such a prefect, trustworthy student that her teacher was more than willing to let her leave five minutes before the last class of the day finished. She went to the bathroom where she applied mascara and lip gloss then rolled up her skirt. She loosened the tie of their school uniform and undid the top three buttons so that a hint of cleavage was shown. Then, Kari untied her long chocolate hair which was usually pinned back.

"Not too bad." Kari said as she admired herself in the mirror. She left the bathroom with only a dozen seconds to spare and went towards Tk's locker. It was raining and she knew he'd need to grab his umbrella before heading home.

When Tk saw Kari waiting for him he literally froze in the hallway for half a second. Then, he sped towards her.

"What are you doing?" He asked in angry voice.

Kari tried to remain calm and said, "I wanted to talk to you."

"And you had to do it like that?" Tk said and he wildly looked around the hallway to see other students staring at the pair of them. All the guys were looking at Kari. "Come here." Tk grabbed Kari's hand and began dragging her away from the other students. Eventually, they ended up in the same abandoned classroom they had used earlier in the week.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked because Tk wouldn't look at her. Instead he was staring out the window. Her voice was feeble and she felt on the brink of tears, "Is there something wrong with me?"

Tk's head immediately snapped towards her; his eyes were intense, but not as intense as his voice. "Yes. Why did you do that to your uniform?"

A tear finally rolled down Kari's cheek, "I was trying to you to notice me."

"Well, you got the whole male student body to notice you." Tk snapped.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Kari blubbered as tears freely fell and she lowered her head into her hands, "I couldn't stop thinking about you but you were avoiding me. I thought this would get your attention."

"Of course it got my attention." Tk suddenly pushed Kari up against the wall so their bodies were touching. His forearms were on the wall on either side of Kari's head making their faces only inches apart.

"Tk." Kari said in a meek voice. Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion and Tk couldn't help but find her adorable.

"The reason I'd been avoiding you, Kari, is because I didn't know how long I could hold myself back." Tk's voice was low and smooth. His eyes stared directly into Kari's and for a moment she was lost in the ocean.

"So, I didn't do something wrong last time?" Kari still needed reassurance for her paranoia.

"Quite the opposite. This whole week the thought of you has been driving me wild." Kari smiled and Tk's eyes narrowed, "If you keep being so cute I'm going to rip your clothes off; I don't know if I can stop myself."

Kari's smile disappeared for a split second as she thought, but then her head leaned forward to capture Tk's lips. He responded immediately and pressed his body even further into hers. Kari was pinned and there was no escape, but Kari didn't want to escape. She want his hands to roam her body. She wanted to roam his in return. And, she wanted their clothing to fall to the floor as both their bodies burned with passion.

Kari's wish came true and it didn't take long before Kari got a good look at what was about to enter her. She was scared but also thrilled about the happiness Cosmo had promised it would bring her. And when Tk hovered at her entrance she could already feel her roller coaster ride beginning. Her blood boiled, her brain turned to spicy pleasure, and with each subsequent thrust she could only moan her satisfaction towards Tk hoping he would get the hint not to stop. And he didn't stop, not at least until they were both feeling the intense pounding and hot release of pressure throughout their bodies. He withdrew himself and stumbled backwards as the physical effort of holding her up and making love finally reached him. Kari followed after him; her fingers tracing the definition of his stomach while his chest heaved.

"What homework assignment do you have next?" She asked in an innocent and hopeful voice. Tk laughed as he realized she still didn't get it: this wasn't about homework. It hadn't been about homework for a long time.

Tk put her arm around Kari's shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace, "I'll do it all as long as I have you."

The End.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review.<p> 


End file.
